


Hate, More Hate

by lupinjoallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom-sub, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Dean and Y/N have always butted heads, seeing as their hunting styles are entirely different. Of course, anger can transfer to other feelings as well.





	Hate, More Hate

“I called Y/N to help us out,” Sam said, smiling as Dean groaned obnoxiously. “C’mon, man. He’s a great guy!”

 

“He’s a fucking dickhead,” Dean snapped, snarling a bit. “Guy gets all smart with me and ends up showing me up. He’s so fucking cocky about it!”

 

“God, I don’t know what that’s like,” Sam muttered under his breath, still grinning. Dean glared at him. “Look. It’s just a Wendigo. He can help us track it damn fast and has this...chemical compound for flammables that works great!”

 

“It’s bullshit, and he’s showing off that damn degree he’d gotten.”

 

“Dude, just admit you want him and we can all move on,” Sam joked, getting up. “C’mon. He said he can meet us at the diner for a rendezvous.”

 

Dean grimaced and reluctantly got off the motel mattress, his back screaming for the comfort of relaxation after roughly eighteen hours in the car.

 

He only relented when they sat at a booth in the small diner. It was a small place with pricier food, meaning Y/N chose it.

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he saw some salad thing Sam ordered, clearly enjoying it. He never understood why Sam was so fond of the guy, but his brains were the reasoning.

 

“Hey, man!” Sam called, getting someone’s attention.

 

Dean blinked as the guy came into view. It was definitely Y/N because of the limp from his weak left ankle, but he looked insanely different.

 

Maybe it was because the last time he saw the guy, he was just about six months into hormone therapy. Now, he looked like the man he aspired to be. Still short though. Still had that damn cocky grin too.

 

“If it isn’t my favorite Hell-Raisers,” He teased, sliding across from Sam, consequently next to Dean. “Feeling better, man?” He asked Dean.

 

Dean frowned then gawked at Sam. “You told him about the Mark?!” He hissed quietly so as not to gain the attention of the restaurant.

 

“You know he’s great at digging up ancient lore!” Sam pointed out, giving him a look. “He actually helped with the lead on the book.”

 

“You’re welcome. So, what are you buying me?” He asked Dean.

 

“Nothing. You’re buying your own food and I’m stuffing my face.”

“And probably steal my cajun fries?” He pointed out. Dean huffed, not willing to admit it. “Just admit you wanna bang and I’ll stop toying with you.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Wanna watch?” Sam snickered at Dean’s blush as the guy bit into his burger again. Y/N smirked. “So far, got no leads on the missing persons,” He said as he skimmed over the menu. “Given how long these were filed out...dead.” The waitress appeared. “Just a double order of cajun fries. Otherwise, my boyfriend will steal them all.”

 

“You got it, Sweetie,” The old woman chuckled before asking for a drink order and slipping away.

 

“What the hell?” Dean asked.

 

“I bought you food so you wouldn’t steal mine?” Y/N chuckled.

 

“You know damn well--”

 

“You’re right. Husband is more accurate. Work takes us away from each other.”

 

Sam snickered. “How’s the treatment been?”

 

Y/N rolled his eyes. “Easier after you helped me get the meds, actually. Thanks again.”

 

Sam smiled, nodding as Dean asked, “You stole those shots for him?”

 

“Yeah. Combined with a favor from Rowena,” Y/N explained. “She owed me one. And I don’t actually need to take them anymore.”

 

“Seriously?” Sam asked, blinking. “She did you a solid?”

 

Y/N smirked. “You guys just don’t know how to push her buttons.”

 

Dean watched Y/N’s mouth for a moment before looking away, shaking his head.

 

A quick car ride and a set up of a small camp, everyone was set up for the hunt. However, because of Dean’s carelessness, he’d forgotten his tent. “Dude,” Sam sighed. “Just sleep in Y/N’s tent.”

 

“No! Why would I?”

 

“Maybe cuz of the crush you’ve had on him since he came out to us?” Sam suggested, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, his tent is big enough for you both. Mine isn’t for us two.”

 

Dean grumbled under his breath, “This is bullshit,” as he stormed over to Y/N as he finished his tent. He sighed. “So...I forgot my tent.”

 

“And you wanna sleep with me?” Y/N asked, gasping in mock horror as he fanned himself. “Why, Mr. Winchester--”

 

“Can you can the Southern Belle schtick,” Dean huffed. Y/N smiled and shrugged. “I’m not keen on it either but...I mean…”

 

“Dean, it’s cool, man. Why d’ya got your panties in a bunch? I don’t mind sharing a bunk.”

 

Dean huffed and grabbed his gear. “Well, we should scout the area for our monster,” He said.

 

“You guys go ahead and I’ll keep guard,” Sam said, smirking a bit at Dean.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and followed Y/N out into the woods, checking out the area. Y/N crouched down, examining the dirt and leaves around him before moving forward. “What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Uh, tracking? Duh?” Dean glared at him. “I know you’re definitely the shoot first, ask later type, but I actually like to understand what I’m going after.”

 

“Fuck you. I can track too! It went this way!” He huffed after a quick scan of the area.

 

“Dean--”

 

“I said this way.”

 

Y/N sighed and followed after him, clearly not invested in Dean’s “lead.” Dean followed the tracks for at least a good hour before he heard Y/N yawn. “Am I boring you or something?”

 

“Hm? Oh no. Ignore me, oh fearless leader. Please, carry on.”

 

“You got something you wanna say, say it!”

 

“I can think of several things I can say but you see that clearing up ahead? Let’s start there,” Y/N growled lowly before scooping up a rock. He threw it out into the field hard. A low thump was heard and several deer scattered from the tall grass. Dean blinked. “You were tracking a herd of deer. Nice going. You’re almost good enough to hunt,” He scoffed.

 

“Are you fucking--Why the hell didn’t you say anything?!” Dean snarled.

 

“I tried to, but I recalled someone saying ‘I said this way’,” He mimicked Dean’s deep voice as he glared at him. “Why can’t you get it through your thick skull that I might actually be good at my job.”

 

“Right! Because you’re so great at everything else!”

 

“Excuse you! What the hell does that even fucking mean?” Y/N snarled.

 

“Need I remind you of the vampires that had you pinned down--”

 

“Oh, you mean the ones that tried to turn me because they smelled me on my period! Yeah. Thanks for that fucking reminder! You’re a real piece of work yourself, Dean! You can’t even protect your own brother ninety-eight percent of the time. The other two? Well, that’s you getting yourself fucked over by--What was it last time? Oh yeah. Actually becoming a demon!”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Been wanting you to for years,” Y/N snarled.

 

Dean grabbed him and pinned him to the tree, lifting him from his feet easily. “What was that?” He snarled lowly.

 

“Been. Wanting you. To. For years,” Y/N gritted out as Dean slotted himself between Y/N’s legs.

 

Dean snarled as he turned Y/N, pinning his chest against the tree. “Want me to fuck you?” He snarled, shoving down Y/N’s pants and boxers. He smirked as he saw Y/N’s folds and kneeled down, gripping his wrists behind his back. “Then you better start listening to me,” He growled before licking up his folds.

 

Y/N gasped and moaned. “You’re...depraved,” Y/N whined before Dean thrust his tongue into him. Y/N moaned and tried to press against him, but Dean’s hand smacked his ass hard, making him moan.

 

“So you like it like that?” He purred, smirking. He smacked again as Y/N hissed out an insult. “Looks like you need to be punished.”

 

Y/N groaned as two fingers roughly slid into him. “Oh fuck,” He moaned, resting his forehead against the tree. Dean pumped his fingers roughly into him, making Y/N pant and whine before he hissed. “Watch the fucking nails, dickhead.”

 

Dean pulled his fingers back as he bit Y/N’s hip, making him whine as he stood. He pushed down his own pants quickly, surprised by how hard he’d gotten just from the damn fight. He stroked himself a few times before he spat into his palm to lube himself up. He pushed into him slowly, grunting as Y/N gasped at the intrusion.

 

“Oh fuck,” Dean moaned, gripping Y/N’s hips now. He sank into him slowly, watching Y/N whine and gasp softly as he gripped the tree. He stilled once he was deep enough into him, watching Y/N pant under him. He bit his lip at the sight. The smaller man was resting against the tree, half-bent in front of him as he adjusted to him. Dean smirked and pulled back before thrusting in hard.

 

“Dean!” Y/N moaned, his head snapping back.

 

Dean’s hand wrapped around his throat as he thrust into him, squeezing gently at the sides of his neck. “Like that? Like that big cock splitting you open?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Y/N rasped, blushing under the harsh tone of Dean’s voice. Dean bent down and nipped at Y/N’s ear, making him whine. “Harder. Fuck me harder.”

 

Dean growled into his ear and wrapped his free arm around Y/N’s small waist, pushing deeper into him, harsher than ever. Y/N moaned louder, riding against him. “That’s it. Take my cock, fucking slut.”

 

“Yes, Sir!”

 

Dean smirked at that. “You like being told what to do?” Y/N whimpered. “Answer,” Dean growled, pulling back almost completely.

 

“Fuck, no. Don’t stop!”

 

“Better answer or I just leave you here for Sammy to find,” He snarled.

 

Y/N blushed at the thought before whimpering out, “Yes.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Yes! I-I like...being dominated,” He whimpered.

 

Dean smirked and stood straight. “Fuck yourself on me then, slut.”

 

Y/N whimpered and adjusted his legs until he was gripping the tree, riding against Dean’s still body. He moaned as he felt the way Dean’s cock pushed into him, keeping him wanting for more. He wanted so much more of it. “Fuck, Dean,” He moaned.

 

“Like that dick in you?” Y/N nodded. “Good. Cuz I’m gonna fuck you tonight too. Gonna be pumped so full of cum and I’m gonna make you choke on it too.”

 

Y/N whined and rode faster, his hips practically bouncing off of the hunter. He reached between his legs and started to rub at his engorged clit. Dean moaned at that.

 

“That’s it. Get yourself off then clean up my cock. Got it?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Y/N moaned, shaking as he got closer before finally hitting his climax. He moaned and stilled, letting Dean fuck into him as he came. "Holy shit, yes!"

 

Dean groaned before pulling away, watching Y/N twitch and whimper at the loss. "Told you. You're gonna clean my fucking cock. Gonna make you choke on all the cum I've got for you."

 

Y/N practically pounced at him when he said that, swallowing his dick down and looking up at him pleadingly. He watched Dean moan at the sight, tugging lightly at his hair as he bobbed his head along his length. He grunted as the tip of the dick slid down his throat, making his eyes water up.

 

Dean bit his lip, inhaling sharply as he watched Y/N go to town on him. "Holy shit...Mouth feels almost as good as your tight cunt."

 

Y/N blushed at that before taking him deeper as he felt the cock twitch in his mouth. Dean smirked and plugged Y/N's nose watching him choke as he started to cum. "Swallow all of it," Dean growled.

 

Y/N's eyes squeezed shut as he arranged his tongue before carefully swallowing around the cock. His head began to buzz from the lack of oxygen as it seemed the seed wouldn't stop pumping into his throat. Finally, Dean released him and he practically fell onto the ground, gasping for air. Dean's thumb swiped at the corner of his mouth and he offered the drop of cum to Y/N who carefully licked it.

 

"That's a good look for you," Dean said, smirking. Y/N only glared as Dean fixed himself. "Maybe we should fight more often."

 

"Says you," Y/N huffed as he stood shakily, fixing his pants. "My legs won't stop shaking."

 

"Now imagine if I kept fucking you," Dean snarled, pulling him close and grabbing his face. Y/N's cheeks heated. "Imagine the way I'm gonna fuck you and milk you for all your cum then fuck mine into you." Y/N whined a bit. "Gonna be a good boy, then?"

 

"Yes, Sir," Y/N whined out easily.

 


End file.
